


Heavy Mist

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: A Stiles Stilinski imagine where you are liam’s cousin and move in town and you and Stiles like each other , and you are an angel and save them from a bunch of demons and that’s how they find out , and they are in awe of your wings , fluff ? Thanks:)
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

She stood gazing out on the town she was going to call her home from now on, her wings fluttering behind her in smooth movements. She wasn’t going to fly or anything, they just seemed to flutter as soon as she let them loose. 

«Y/n, you coming?» Liam asked from behind her. For him seeing his cousin stand there with her wings out on her back, standing on some gazing point, looking out over an area wasn’t uncommon. Before he had moved to Beacon Hills it was a weekly occurrence. 

«Yeah.» She turned to face her cousin, her wings fluttering one more time before she tucked them in again. Out of sight for any other being.

~

Liam had dragged Y/n along to meet with his friends at some run-down fabric, which according to Liam, one of his friends owned and lived there on a daily basis. 

Once inside Derek’s loft Y/n could see why Liam’s friend lived there, it was spacey and had this warm feeling to it, although the loft itself didn’t hold any warm air. 

There was a small pack of people gathered by the sofa, chatting amongst themselves as Y/n and Liam stepped into the loft, most of them turning to look as they came closer. 

«Hi, guys.» Liam greeted and was greeted back eagerly. 

«This is my cousin Y/n, please be nice to her.» He said as he laid one hand on her back in a protective manner, even though she was both older and stronger than him. Liam’s friends came over to her and greeted her, presenting themselves with hugs and handshakes. She discovered two of Liam’s friends were werewolves, one were-coyote, one kitsune and one banshee. Just by a simple handshake and a hug. 

The last person who came to greet her, a guy named Stiles, was harder to figure out though. There was some kind of darkness surrounding his mind and strength in his grip that didn’t quite fit to a human. Neither less she smiled and took his hand, Stiles surprising her with a hug out of nowhere as she was about to let go of his hand as well. There was something weird about that guy.

~

Stiles hadn’t intended to hug Y/n at first, but as soon as their hands had touched, he had felt this pull towards her. She felt so pure to Stiles, like the light in the midst of the darkness. He felt drawn to her in ways he couldn’t even explain. 

So he ended up hugging her, making even Scott raise his eyebrows at the scene. She didn’t act awkward with him after that, she actually treated him like she treated everyone else. Equally. 

Stiles felt himself staring at her a lot that night, smile when she did, laugh when she did, listen when she did. It was like he was captured under some kind of spell, a spell he couldn’t break.

~

Y/n had been in Beacon Hills a whole week, when she first felt it. Like a dark heavy mist swallowing the town. She had been on her computer when it happened, but the computer were easily forgotten on the bed as she ran to Liam’s room, only to find it empty. He had gone out with a friend. She did the only thing she knew she could do without exposing herself to the whole town, she drove to Stiles’ place.

«Y/n?» Shock was written across Stiles face as he opened the door to find Y/n tripping like a little scared dog on his porch, looking around nervously. 

«You need to gather the pack.» She said quickly, not caring that she wasn’t supposed to know about the whole pack thing. Stiles just looked shocked at her, how could she know? Did Liam tell her? 

«How-?» 

«No time to explain right now.» She cut him off, stepping inside his house as thunder was heard above their heads. 

Y/n knew what was coming and she knew the pack had to do something fast. She couldn’t step in before it was a matter of life and death and so far, the only risk the people of Beacon Hills faced, were losing their own bodies.


	2. 2

It didn’t take long before they all were there, even Liam had arrived pretty fast. He had given Y/n a puzzled look as he had seen her stand beside Stiles with a worried look on her face though. Wondering what was happening. 

«So what is all of this about Stiles?» Scott turned to his friend, who took a quick glance at Y/n.

«You would have to ask Y/n.» He said, motioning for her to explain. 

«Okay, I’m gonna try to say this as simple as possible, so try to follow.» She started, choosing her words carefully without revealing too much. «Firstly you guys need to know that I know your secret. And no Liam did not tell me.» She quickly said before any of them could accuse Liam of such things. «I know it because I’m an angel. And as an angel, I can sense creatures like werewolves, banshees and kitsunes.» She continued, looking around at the group, who seemed at a loss of words.

Well, all but Stiles who quickly shot in. «If you’re an angel, where are your wings?» 

She had expected at least one of them to ask that, so she just smiled softly at the boy. 

«They’re hidden on my back.» 

«Oh…» 

«Anyway.» She continued. «That’s not why I asked Stiles to gather you all here. It’s because something is coming. Something dangerous.» 

«You mean like that dark mist hovering above the town?» Stiles asked, shocking her by knowing of it. She thought she was the only one who could see it, but there was no time to figure Stiles out now, so she only nodded. 

«Demons. They’re on their way here. And no it’s not like the Japanese ones you’ve battled before. These are more brutal. Actually, remind one of those in the exorcist movies.» She said, remembering the first time she had to part a demon from a human’s body, much like in an exorcism, just slightly different and without the Christian put in. 

«Do you know when they’re coming?» Kira asked, her eyes worried. 

«They’re already here.» Stiles shot in before Y/n could even answer.

~

She watched Stiles closely as they drove towards the forest. He was the weakest of them, she could feel it. He was the easiest target for the demons if he was left alone that is. It was only her, Stiles, Lydia and Kira in the car, the rest had run to the forest instead. Saying it was faster than driving, which probably was correct as well. 

Upon arriving at the edge of the woods, they saw no one. Not a soul. Not a single animal. No bird in the sky. Y/n knew something was wrong as soon as they stepped out of the jeep, but it was far too late.

~

They found them further in, standing together facing the four of them as they arrived. Scott, Malia, Liam and Derek’s eyes glowed in the dark, but in a much darker colour than they usually were. Y/n picked up on Stiles shaking beside her. She didn’t know if he was scared or if it was something else, but she knew he shouldn’t get any closer to the other 4. 

«Ah, Y/n…» Scott said although it sounded nothing like him. His voice was raspy and sounded like it hadn’t been used in years. Y/n looked closely at Scott, especially his eyes. There was something familiar in them. Something, no, someone she had met before. 

«Nephilim.» She spoke, the name rolling off her tongue like venom. 

«Ah, so you do remember me.» He spoke again. 

«Yes, and I remember now that I should have killed you, instead of letting them lock you up in a box.» 

«You’re hurting my feelings, little angel.» Nephilim!Scott said, pouting. 

«What feelings are you speaking of? Last I checked yo had none.» 

«True.» He admitted. «But it’s fun acting like you have some.» He said, taking a step forward, Y/n did the same, stepping slightly in front of Stiles as his breathing got heavier as the demon approached. 

She knew that if she didn’t do anything soon, Stiles would probably not survive this, noticing the quiver in his soul. Stiles was not alright, far from it. There was something else raging inside of him than fear. Pain. 

~

Stiles watched as Y/n stepped forward, noticing she stepped slightly in front of him. Making the dark, heavy mist creep away from him slightly. He didn’t pay attention to what was going on, just the mist, staring into it, as it felt like just looking at it ripped at his soul. 

Suddenly something huge and white appeared in front of him, and for the first time, he paid attention to the scene in front of him. Y/n had let her wings free. Huge pearl white wings stretched out before him, hiding both him, Lydia and Kira from the sight of their demon-possessed friends. 

A faint glow started to shimmer in between Y/n’s wings, and the glow soon grew stronger, almost blinding them. They could hear her muttering words of another language, one neither of them had heard before. The dark, heavy mist began moving in strange motions like it was trying to fight the sound of Y/n’s voice. It didn’t take long before the screams erupted, inhuman like shrieks through the dark night. 

This went on for at least some minutes. Y/n muttering furiously, her wings glowing more brightly and the screams that would haunt their dreams for some weeks after. As sudden as it had begun, it stopped, and thuds were heard from the other side, the mist disappeared as if it had never been there. 

Y/n collapsed in front of them, falling to the ground, her wings still out, breathing heavily. Their friends laid on the other side, rubbing their temples, but apart from that seemed fine. Stiles ran over to Y/n, holding her steady in a sitting position. 

«Are you okay?» His voice was laced with worry, as he looked at her. She gave him a weak smile, nodding slightly, which made his heart skip a beat. 

«Wow,» Maria said from behind Stiles, her eyes trailing along with Y/n’s wings, just as everybody else’s was. Amazed by the sight in front of them. Everyone apart from Liam of course, who had seen her wings countless times before. 

«They’re beautiful.» Lydia breathed, her eyes wide. 

«Truly beautiful,» Stiles whispered, not looking at Y/n’s wings but into her clear eyes. This didn’t go unnoticed by Y/n, as she smiled shyly, before embracing Stiles in a hug. Stiles feeling the light embracing his soul.


End file.
